This invention relates generally to an arrangement for attaching a connector assembly, or similar structure, to a housing and to an electrical conductor which extends through an opening in the housing. More specifically, this invention relates to a one-piece, non-rigid grommet/seal assembly for sealing an opening in a housing and for protecting an electrical conductor which extends through the opening.
In situations where electrical devices are enclosed in housings, it often becomes necessary to extend one or more electrical conductors through openings in the housings for attachment to terminal points on a variety of devices. The openings for such conductors provide, if not adequately sealed, a means for the ingress moisture and other contaminants into the housings. In addition, moisture may also travel into an enclosure through the conductors by "wicking" along the wires or between the wires and the overlying insulation.
Another potential problem which arises when electrical conductors are routed through openings in metallic housings relates to the integrity of the insulation provided on such conductors. If the conductors contact and rub against edge surfaces of the openings in the housings, the insulation on the conductors can become frayed, nicked or otherwise damaged. Such damage may cause electrical short-circuits and cause additional difficulties in the maintenance of an effective seal at the opening.
One approach to these problems involves the use of various potting compounds, such as an "RTV" silicon-based adhesive, to encapsulate the conductors and fill the subject opening in the housing, and to encapsulate and seal the connection or termination points of the conductors to prevent wicking. However, this approach is not entirely satisfactory. Certain types of wire insulation (e.g., Teflon insulation) is difficult to seal using conventional potting compounds or adhesives. In addition, the application or assembly time and the adhesive cure times can be excessively long.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved arrangement for sealing an opening in a housing through which electrical conductors pass, and for protecting the conductors from unintended contact with the edges of the opening.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an arrangement for sealing an opening through which one or more electrical conductors pass which may be more efficiently and effectively installed in the opening.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved arrangement for sealing an opening and protecting a conductor which utilizes a pre-formed grommet/ seal member.
These and other objects are achieved in an arrangement for sealing an opening in a housing, and for sealing and protecting an electrical conductor which extends through the opening, which comprises a grommet/seal member having a first portion which extends into the opening and which has a surface which matingly seals against an adjacent surface of the housing, a second portion spaced apart from the opening in the housing and encapsulating an exposed end of the electrical conductor, and a third portion connecting the first and second portions. The electrical conductor extends from the second portion of the grommet/seal member through the third and first portions to enter the housing without exposure to moisture or other environmental contaminants. The first portion is provided with a flared end which extends adjacent an interior surface of the housing so as to prevent removal of the grommet/seal member from the opening. The third portion has a cross-section which is substantially larger than the opening and a surface which extends adjacent an exterior surface of the housing to prevent the assembly from being pushed through the opening in the housing. The grommet/seal member preferably comprises a unitary structure formed of a molded, non-rigid material such as neoprene.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the grommet/seal member forms part of a connector assembly which includes a connector body having at least one terminal. The electrical conductor connects to the terminal at a connection point near the connector body, and extends away from the connection point through an opening in the housing. The grommet/seal member is molded onto the connector body so as to encapsulate the connection point and at least a portion of the electrical conductor. A portion of the grommet/seal member is provided with means for sealingly mounting to the opening in the housing so as to prevent the ingress of water and other contaminants through the opening and along the conductors. The one-piece, molded grommet/seal member is relatively flexible so as to allow the connector assembly to be laterally displaced and aligned with a mating connector assembly. The grommet/seal member is preferably molded to a portion of the connector assembly and is formed from a material such as neoprene.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.